Coup de sang
by Athena Angel or Demon
Summary: Ce texte n’est pas résumable... Libre à vous de le lire où pas... Un léger clin d’œil Yaoi...


Disclaimers : Gundam Wing, les personnages appartiennent à plein de monde : Sunrise, Pika Edition, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, bien sûr Tokita / Yadate / Tomino et aux parties associées (je ne les connais pas).

Rating : K – One-shot  
Genre : POV / AU  
Bêta lectrice : Akira Löwe  
Auteur : Athena Angel or Demon (A.A.D.)

Petite note lié à ce texte :  
Je pense qu'il n'y a rien à ajouter à cela. Ce texte est dédié aux auteurs qui sont victimes de ce type de message, de menace et d'avertissement voir plus.  
L'hypocrisie est de mise avec ceux qui se prennent pour les justiciers ou justicières du site. Alors jouons.  
Bon courage à tous les auteurs de FanFition et ne vous inquiétez pas la roue tourne ne dit t'on pas.  
Á plus peut être. A.A.D.

* * *

----- **Coup de sang** -----

* * *

Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell j'ai 20 ans et je suis un féru des Fictions sur divers sites.

Surtout un en particulier où c'est diversifié et surtout celui-ci est dans plusieurs langues différentes. Le paradis en soit.

Par contre, il y a une chose qui m'agace depuis quelques temps.

Je ne me suis pas inscrit car la base de l'inscription voudrait que je devienne auteur et donc qu'à mon tour j'écrive des textes ou des poèmes comme le stipule la charte…

La première règle, même si celle-ci n'est pas écrite **noir** sur **blanc** mais le reste la définit parfaitement. Il faut mettre en ligne des textes.

Et certains ou certaines se prennent pour **Dieu **ou des **Justiciers** en venant faire leurs lois et proclamant haut et fort sur leur profil qu'ils sont là pour faire respecter les dite règles de la charte.

Et bien la première serait qu'ils ne prennent pas **ce site** comme leur appartenant plus ou moins, en se faisant les **policiers **et dénoncent ce que **eux **considèrent sortir des règles en vigueur pour le dit **site **en question.

Cela m'agace et en plus ils ou elles se cachent sous des pseudos sur un compte dit **bidon** qui lui se sert qu'à déverser son venin sur les auteurs qui devient du chemin.

Je leur souhaite de ne jamais dévier de celui-ci dans la vie de tous les jours. Car un jour ce qu'ils font à autrui leur retombera dessus. Croyez moi j'en connais qui ont fait l'amer expérience de leur pseudo " Moi je suis plus intelligent que toi etc etc ".

L'intelligence réside déjà à ne pas se prendre pour le centre du monde et investi d'une action divine.

Et la culture n'apporte pas **tout**.

Etre cultivé est une chose.

Savoir l'exploiter à bon escient en est une autre.

C'est comme le respect.

Le respect ne s'arrête pas à des règles qui peuvent être interprétées différemment suivant différentes personnes et seuls ceux qui les ont établies sont susceptibles de savoir avec exactitude la définition exacte de celles-ci.

Donc en résumé cela m'agace que des personnes qui sont peut être eu aussi auteur ou l'on été, **polluent** le site en comptes bidons et aussi en reviews néfastes. En plus avec menace à la clé parfois vis à vis de l'auteur.

Mais attention…

Elles sont la délicatesse de prévenir cet auteur qu'elle(s) l'ont dénoncé au site pour son débordement aux règles qui se trouvent dans la charte acceptée par l'auteur en question.

C'est dommage.

Oui dommage.

Et moi qui aime lire les commentaires laissés à l'auteur par les autres lecteurs tous comme moi, car j'aime savoir ce que pense aussi les autres. C'est une sorte d'échange sans pour autant se connaître et je suis lasse des messages agressifs et anonymes de chez anonyme tous aussi agressifs et menaçants.

Bref.

Cela ne donne pas envie de devenir auteur pour que des J**usticières** du net viennent vous casser ou pire encore… Vous faire expulser du site en question.

Acte gratuit et mesquin car bien sûr ils sont intouchable. Enfin ils le croyaient.

J'en ai parlé à mon chéri.

Vi j'ai un amoureux et je ne le prête pas.

Il est en accord avec moi.

Bon Ok, il m'aime aussi cela y fait beaucoup. Mais cela n'empêche que j'en ai discuté avec d'autres personnes autour de moi et aussi des auteurs du site comme, " Sand04" où "BT-L3" qui sont devenu des amis au fils des mois et des commentaires que je leur laissais sous le pseudo "Shini-Love". Oui je sais c'est fleur bleue mais on ne se refait pas.

Donc, ils sont d'accord avec moi et pourtant eux n'ont pas été attaqués par les "Pseudos Héros du site" Je leurs donnerais bien un autre non mais restons correct. Ne descendons pas à leur niveau.

Ils s'en ont marre ?

Et bien il ne lisent pas et l'affaire est faite, c'est aux **Concepteurs** du site et **son personnel** de gérer ce type de problème et non à eux.

Soupir…

J'ai bien envie de me lancer mais j'hésite.

Aller.

Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Mais ce site aurait bien besoin d'un peu de ménage croyez-moi.

Shini-Love arrive attention les yeux…

**Fin…

* * *

**

Et non je ne suis pas Shini-Love, désolé…  
Ce texte rentre dans la dite charte du site.


End file.
